Benji Brightwing
'Benji '''is a brown pegasus that lives in Ponyville and is a member of Ivory. ''"I am alive, I'm just playing dead." ~ Northern Lights, 30 Seconds to Mars Description Benji had a brown coat with red brown tip wings and blue eyes. He had brown hair with yellow strings at the roots of his tail and along the fringes of his hair line. He usually wears a red shirt with a purple bandana around his neck. He also has one peirced ear on the right sid. His Cutie Marks are Aniju's eyes. Benji is extremely smart in a wide range of fields, he enjoys learning. He is slightly nerdy about the things that interest him the most and sometimes he is a little too smart for his own good. He's quiet and shy up front but he easilly warms up to others. Benji is incredibly calm and is slow to anger, keeping his cool in difficult situations. Benji is almost deaf in his right ear however lately he started to be able to hear things others can not. His mind's eye fills with images created by sound from usually random sources. He has learned how to use this ability to his advantage, now being able to listen to mechines' voices and even planets and animals if he listens hard enough. So far he can't explain this new ability and that drives him nutts. He has an overwhelming love for music and enjoys a wide range of genres. He finds Ivory fastinating and enjoys all of their different kinds of music they bring from Earth. Benji is skilled at builting machinary of all kinds, he likes to build little robots for fun and find Coop interesting, even though the robot doesn't take kindly to being examined by Benji. For the time being he is trying to find a cure to the zombie apocalypse in case it happens again. Benji has a dark side that takes the form of a white pegasue with a black and white back. The tips of his wings are red and his tail acts more like smoke. In this form Benji's red eye is sticked together sealing away his true power. Benji gains several new abilities including the ability to revive the dead into zombie slaves. He can also control blood, forming it into various weapons. Strangely in this form, Benji has a scar stitched up on his right fore arm he doesn't know why it's there. Benji at first has a hard time controling himself while in this form and forgets what he did when he changes back. He is prone to fits and becomes extremele volatile. Only in this form does Benji actually consume other ponies, do to his zombie nature. His Cutie Mark changes to Libitina's eye. History Benji's is clouded in mystery, even he doesn't really know his own past. He seems to have two different pasts, one being that he lived his whole life in Ponyville with his parents and younger brother. However recent events and strange flashbacks have led him to believe this is all a lie, and with a mysterious female pegasus keep popping up in his dreams and flashback farthered th mystery. These strange memories seem to be set back in Las Pegasus, a place as far as he knows it never been to. A scarred face black pegasus also haunts his memories. These strange memories have been slowy flowing into his mind ever since he discovered in his deaf ear, he could hear things beyond other's capabilities. When discusing this with his parents, he was met with an alarm and harsh reaction. With his parents disappoval, he would secretly go into the Everfree Forest to farther developed his new abilities within the same cave that the Mirror Pond is found. When the events of Too Many Pinkies happened, Benji lost his special place. Later on Benji encountere an odd pegasus in the woods while looking for another cave. This encountered triggered something inside of Benji unleashing an even stranger power that transformed his whole body. Benji blacked out and when he woke, he found himself inside one of the DeathTone Organization's ships. Here after several odd experiments made by Dylan, one of the Head Scientists, Benji befriend George, the Head Tech Scientist of the Mechinary Devision. Through George, he discovered an unknonw knowledge of machinary and technology he didn't know he had. Kine takes an interest in Benji and moves him to a makeshift lab near a mining camp. He managed to get free along with Dante and several others and is taken back to Equestria by Aniju. During this time he encounters an Earth Pony and an old friend named Floyd Pinkerton who he does not remember. However Floyd insist he is from Las Pegasus. This meeting triggers lost memories to slow flow back. During this whole time, his memories slowly started to come back to him revealing his family in Ponyville were not who he believed them to be. Upon discovering lost memories kick started a series of horrible events for Benji and his best friend. Benji and Floyd were both abducted by the DeathTones again, and father experiments were preformed, this time infecting Floyd. Both Benji and Floyd were able to escape during the chaos caused by Dante, another experiment of the DeathTones and Ivory. The pair spent some time in the forest, surviving and avoiding the public, their infection made them crave the flesh of their own kind. While out in the forest, Benji and Floyd met two mares who turned out to be the Goddesses Summer and Winter. The Goddesses promised them help, and Benji event started a relationship with Summer, together they produced a daughter named Spring Breeze. Eventually the pair encountered the members of Ivory. Gallery Pictures of Benji. Benji BW.jpg|Benji flying BenjiZB.JPG|Benji Zombie James&BenjiZB.JPG|James and Jessie Benji&Dante.JPG|Benjie and Dante Trivia *The term Benji in the gaming world is used to describe an adorable curly haired computer student, a math whiz who enjoys solving complex algebraic equations. Looks misleadingly dorky and cutely innocent on the outside, but leads a thrilling secret life of greatness and danger... in killing zombies. *Brightwing is the name of the Eastern Red Bat in the noval Silverwing, Benji's backstory is slightly based off of the events in the final noval. Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Ponyville inhabitants Category:Ivory members